Fulgore VS Mettaton
Fulgore VS Mettaton is the fifth battle of the third season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Fulgore from Killer Instinct and Mettaton from Undertale. Description Attack of the killer robots! Will Ultratech's fighting machine tear the enemy to shreds, or will Alphys' killer robot steal the spotlight? Battle Random theater, 8:00 PM It was an average day for Mettaton: entertaining humans and monsters with his array of skills. As he prepared to sing his next song, the applause telling him that the crowd wanted more, the cheers turned to shocked screams. Fulgore, the Ultratech robot had punched through the door, sights set on the soul-powered robot it had been tasked to retrieve. "Get out of here, everyone!" yelled Mettaton. The audience complied, except for one monster: Jerry. While the rest of the crowd ran through the emergency doors, Jerry simply sat there. "Wow, you guys are so lame. I can't believe you'd run away from THIS. What a fai-" Jerry was interrupted by Fulgore blasting him using it's eye lasers. Three more eye-laser blasts reduced the annoying monster to dust. Mettaton was enraged at this point. Even though Jerry was annoying, he was still a fan. Mettaton activated his EX form and got into a combat stance, glaring at Fulgore. FIGHT! 60 Mettaton sprinted forward and punched at Fulgore. Being an experienced combatant, Fulgore was able to dodge and counter, grabbing Mettaton's final punch and kicking the entertainer across the room. Fulgore fired two eye lasers, but Mettaton dodged and threw two bombs. The explosives detonated in a cross shaped blast, denting the fighting machine's armor. Fulgore activated both plasma blades and advanced with amazing speed. 50 Fulgore swung one blade, but Mettaton dodged and kicked Fulgore multiple times. Fulgore lunged with both plasma blades now, but Mettaton ducked the large slash and threw Fulgore upwards. Just as the fighter hit the ground, Mettaton threw another bomb, blasting Fulgore through the wall and onto the street. 40 Fulgore charged it's reactor and shot Mettaton with a weak blast. Mettaton replied by exposing his core, which shot multiple Z-shaped energy blasts at Fulgore. Ultratech's machine dodged and got into close range, then besieged Mettaton with a series of punches and kicks. A duo of eye lasers ended the combo, torching Mettaton's exterior. 30 Mettaton created a massive wave of boxes and bombs, but Fulgore slashed through the boxes and avoided the bombs. Again in close range, Fulgore activated it's dual plasma blades and hacked at Mettaton. The blades tore Mettaton's steel body, creating multiple cuts. Mettaton managed to kick Fulgore away, but the damage had been tone. 20 Six robots resembling Mettaton's original form surrounded Fulgore and fired heart-shaped projectiles, but Fulgore dodged and destryed them all with bolts of energy. Mettaton used Fulgore's momentary distraction to fire two bombs, but Fulgore expected an attack and dodged. Closing in, Fulgore used it's plasma blades again, to deal even more damage, a mighty slash creating a large gash in Mettaton's chest. Fulgore then kicked Mettaton across the street, and charged it's reactor. 10 "Sorry, darling....but I'm not done yet." Mettaton smirked and began to glow. Once the blinding light cleared, Mettaton stood with all his injuries gone. Black armor covered his whole body, and two pink wings of energy sprouted from his back, connected to a pair of leg-like appendages. A laser cannon had replaced his right arm. This was Mettaton NEO. It's reactor fully charged, Fulgore fired a harsh beam of pure destruction from it's reactor. Mettaton fought back with his own laser, the arm cannon firing a giant magenta beam. The two blasts clashed for a while before Mettaton's laser began to push the other backwards, eventually hitting Fulgore, creating an explosion and causing it's reactor to crack. Mettaton then flew towards Fulgore and kicked it into the air, then slid under the falling robot and fired a MASSIVE beam. The pink pillar of light could be seen throughout the city. Once the cannon had ceased fire, Fulgore was no more. KO! This melee's winner is.....Mettaton! Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles